The instructions for using the conventional bi-temperature water faucet is well-known among users. Users simply pull the grip up to turn the faucet on, then turn it right or left to adjust the water temperature. With this conventional structure, if the user turns off the water by pushing the grip down in hot water mode, then the grip will still be on the hot water mode. Therefore, the user may be in danger of a burn injury caused by the hot water when the user turns on the water the next time. This situation happens to very young and elderly users easily.
For these reasons, the industry has developed a single valve with an automatic repositioning structure. Its primary application is to place a repositioning device on the top end of the water valve. The repositioning device interacts with the valve, so that whether the water is in hot water mode or cold water mode, the valve can be repositioned by this device, making the faucet safe to use.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.